


Full Circle

by KureKai_King



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, KyoYukiKake, M/M, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: When Yuki came home one evening, he certainly didn't expect to see both his boyfriends finally giving in to each other.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Kyou, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki/Manabe Kakeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a proper poly fic before but I love these three and just decided to throw this out there. I'm sorry. I'm even more sorry if it's bad ;w; Also my first time writing for the fandom so like...apologies QwQ

When Yuki walked into Kyo's room that evening after having to visit the family estate, the last thing he expected to see was both his boyfriends attempting to suck the life force from each other. He didn't usually find any romantic or sexual tension in the air whenever the two of them were in the same room together but yet here he was, standing in the doorway and witnessing Kakeru pinning Kyo's shoulders to the floor as he leaned over him, eyes closed and clearly lost in each other until they sprang apart at the sound of Yuki clearing his throat.

"Yun-Yun!"

"Yuki!"

"Uhh...," To say Yuki was confused was beyond an understatement. Sure, he'd been dating both Kyo and Kakeru for some time now, but he'd never once thought about the two of them getting together as well. They were both equally devoted to him and he always made sure to give them both equal attention despite living with one of them. He shook his head slowly and closed the door behind him, praying no one else who may still be in the household came running to them to either pry or express their concern. It wasn't needed.

Kyo shifted to sit up, sliding his body from beneath Kakeru's with a soft grunt whilst the latter sat back on his legs almost looking like a kicked puppy from the way he was rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. Kyo beckoned Yuki over to him and he obeyed silently, lowering himself to the ground.

"Kakeru stopped by to see you," Kyo began, "and then we ended up like this".

"Yeah but why? You two have never shown any signs of this before, what clicked? Or snapped? Something!"

"Calm down, Yun-Yun," Kakeru chuckled nervously, "Admittedly, we got talking about you. About what you see in each of us, so we started experimenting. We're not afraid to admit that there's been some jealousy between us because of how you're dating us both. We're fine with it, as we've always been! It's just... Well... I-I guess we just..."

Kyo sighed, "What he means to say is that instead of continuing to be jealous whenever you're either here sleeping with me or you're with him doing whatever it is you guys do, we figured that maybe we could try catching feelings for each other as well, jealousy is an ugly enough emotion as it is, you and I both know that from experience".

Yuki blinked slowly and looked between the two, "So... You guys got jealous and wanted to turn that into something positive?"

They both nodded and Kakeru moved so he could pull Yuki into a hug, "We didn't want to end up fighting over you when we know you love us both so much. So what better way than for us to come full circle. No jealousy, no fighting, no getting envious except I'll always be envious that you and Kyo get to spend every night together pretty much b-but you get what I mean!"

Yuki hugged him back with a smile, before glancing over his shoulder at Kyo, "Are you sure you're okay with this? Did you tell him about the...?"

Kyo shook his head, "I didn't want to slip until you were ready to tell him if you hadn't already. And of course, I'm fine with this, Kakeru and I have both made this decision of our own free will, Yuki. We'll be fine, all three of us".

"Wait, what haven't you guys told me?" Kakeru pulled away from Yuki in confusion, "You guys can tell me a secret! I'll be sure to keep it~!"

Yuki and Kyo exchanged a smirk and the former shook his head politely, "One day we will, once we're a little further into this relationship. I need you both to be entirely devoted to each other as you are to me, first, alright?"

Kakeru shrugged a little, "Alright, I can do that, right Kyo?" He said, turning to fix his gaze on the orange-haired boy who shrugged back at him.

"Sure, sounds like fun~" 

Yuki felt his heart skip twice - and momentarily thought he'd died - and stood up, reaching out his hands and pulling both boys to their feet also, "Well, Kakeru, since you're already here and it's later than expected, you...want to stay the night with us?"

Kakeru beamed and Yuki saw Kyo spare a glance to his bed probably debating how three of them would fit since he and Yuki alone barely had enough space to themselves during their nights together, "Would I ever! A chance to spend the night with two handsome pretty boys, who could turn down such an offer~?"

Yuki blushed whilst Kyo rolled his eyes playfully, "Guess I'll be in the middle then. Unless either of you guys...?"

"How do you guys usually sleep?" Kakeru asked, "I won't intrude on what's normal for you both".

"Yuki normally prefers to be curled against my chest," Kyo replied as he rummaged around to find pillows and blankets, ultimately deciding they'd be spending the night on the floor and abandoning the bed altogether, "So if he still wants to do that then-"

"Spooning Yun-Yun? Don't mind if I do~"

The three boys set up their 'bed' on the floor of Kyo's room - with Yuki witnessing Kyo and Kakeru exchanging some playful remarks when he came back from bringing a blanket from his own room, which made him smile and speed up his heartbeat in delight - and soon they had each changed (in private, with Kakeru borrowing an old shirt Kyo didn't use anymore) and curled up together in the dark.

Yuki had his cheek pressed against Kyo's chest to have his heartbeat lull him to sleep as always. Kyo had his arms loosely around Yuki's waist, his chin delicately resting on silver hair. Kakeru had Yuki's back against his chest and reached over him to let his hand rest gently on Kyo's hip. Yuki was the first to fall asleep between them, his body slackening with relaxation which allowed Kakeru to sneakily shift closer and curve his hand to press his palm on Kyo's back.

Half-asleep amber eyes flashed back at dusty brown ones and a matching smile graced both their lips, a silent promise passing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stick to writing about my singing idol boys...


End file.
